


Luna: Mission Save Magnus

by MultiFanBase



Series: You're My Priority Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is ready to kill for magnus, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family Feels, Good siblings, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Parabatai Feels, alec and raphael brotp fic no one asked for, raphael is also ready to kill for magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanBase/pseuds/MultiFanBase
Summary: Alec is ready to tear the world apart to find and save his husband Magnus. Alec and Raphael, an odd pair will do anything to get him back. Finn and Luna have problems of their own with Finn trying to prove that he can be relied on during mission while Luna is trying to prove she isn’t a spy for Valentine. On top of the kids having their own problems they also worry if their Papa will come home alive./There are two books before this story so to understand the plot you will have to read them/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im back guys!!!

Raphael's POV

Alec and I were now sitting on the floor after my little outburst of anger after Alec had shared the news. When Alec had told me Valentine had Magnus all I saw was red. Next thing I know Alec has his arms wrapped around my waist holding my arms to my body and glass and broken things surrounded us. I was now sitting with my arms resting on my knees breathing heavily. That bastard, that monster had my best friend, my father figure in his clutches. I look over my shoulder at Alec who has been silently watching me for the past ten minutes.

 

“This is all your fault” I grunt out and Alec looks taken back.

 

“My fault? How is this my fault? You went crazy. Starting attacking everything. You’re lucky I saved the pasta.” He said resting on his calves. 

“Not the mess you dumb Nephilim. The fact that Magnus was taken. He was taken because he is your husband. The husband of the New York Institute leader. Valentine knows you know where the Mortal Mirror is and is of course going to use Magnus against you.” I said trying not to rip Alec’s throat out.

Alec and I never really got along. Even after him and Magnus got married. We would always just put up with each other and try our best for when Magnus was around. But left in a room together with just us two, something bad is bound to happen. The only reason the kids come over is because Magnus wants me in there life and Alec likes Simon.

Alec just looks back at me with a hurt expression, unable to come up with something to say back.

“Let me see it” I say holding out my hand.

“See what?” He asks his voice rough.

“Your phone, I want to see the video he sent you” I said shaking my hand for emphasis. He pulls it out of his pocket and unlocks it and hands it to me. I look down and inhale as I see a gagged Magnus staring back at me. I close my eyes then reopen and press play. 

“Alec Lightwood. Lets just get straight to business shall we. I have something here that is very precious to you. Why? I have no clue. He is a dirty Downworlder unlike you and me. But anyway I have a deal to make with you. You will get your precious Warlock back...” Valentine says and places his hand under Magnus chin and smiles as Magnus struggles trying to get away, “if you get me the Mortal Mirror. If you fail you know what will happen. That's all for now. We’ll be in touch” and with that the video ends. I can already taste the bile in my mouth. I hand him his phone back in disgust. I stand to my feet and try to figure out what to do next.

 

“I’m heading over to the Institute. I need to inform the others. I need to start looking for him. I need to see if I can track where Valentine sent the video from. I-I need to let the kids know that Magnus… that he won’t be coming home tonight” he said voice cracking. I look down at him and he looks so broken. He stood carefully avoiding the glass around us. We kind of just stare at eachother. I am the first to turn away. I grab a broom from the closet and start cleaning up the mess I made. Alec let himself out and then I was alone. 

 

“Goddamn it Magnus. You’re always getting yourself into some kind of trouble.” I yell to no one in particular. The amount of times we have saved each other from danger over the years is too much. But even if we haved saved each other over and over again doesn’t stop me from worrying that this time. This time Magnus won’t make it.

 

“Babe?” A small voice called from the doorway. I turned to see Simon standing in the doorway eyes wide as he scanned the mess I had created. “I saw Alec on the way up and he said to just ask you what happened. Is everything okay? Did you get into a fight with Magnus?” He asked as he places his stuff down and came over to me. He takes the broom from my now shaking hands. “Okay, come over here” he said carefully leading me away from the glass and over to the living room couch. 

“Valentine has Magnus. He’s is going to kill him if he doesn’t get the Mortal Mirror.” I said avoiding his eyes and make a fist with my hands to stop them from shaking.

“Shit. He has the cup and sword. All he needs is the mirror to do… what exactly?” Simons asks and I groan in frustration. I know Simon was still kinda new to this but I couldn’t help it.

“He could raise the angel Simon. The angel could grant whatever wish Valentine had. Valentine will wish for Downworlders to be abolished.” Simon eyes widen and his jaw drops. 

“So it’s like one Downworlder or the whole Downworld.” He says under his breath. I shiver at the thought of having to chose. Simon looks at me and and pulls me closer so I am practically on his lap. I lean back against his chest and he peppered my hair with kisses. “I know you’re not a big fan of Alec’s but trust me Raph. He will do everything in his power to bring Magnus home safely.” Simon says.

 

“He is stupid if he thinks he is going to do it without my help.” Simon laughs a little at that and wraps his arms tighter around me. The mess in the kitchen forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to wait till Thursday to update but last Thursday I had work and lots of homework but here I am updating today. You guys can expect updates every Thursday. Enjoy!!

Luna’s POV

When father had sat us down at home and told us what happened Finn and I were shocked to silence.  
“So, is he alive?” Finn blurted out and I glared at him.

“Of course he is. How could you ask a think like that?” I shot back angry that Finn could think anything like that.

“Finn” Father said with his warning tone.

“What? Come on, don’t act like you two didn’t think that too. This is Valentine. The guy who wants to banish all Downworlders from the face of the Earth. Papa… Papa could already be dead” He said his voice cracking at the end.

“Trust me. He is not. Valentine wants the mortal mirror and he is willing to trade Magnus for it. I won’t let Magnus die.” Father said and Finn had calmed down returning to bouncing his knee. 

“Why aren’t we out there looking for him? You’re not actually going to give him the mirror?” Finn asked and I looked over to Father who shook his head. He stood from the couch and stretched.

“I am going to go back to the Institute as soon as Simon gets over here to watch you two.”

“Dad” Finn and I both whine.

“We can help” I say.

“We won’t be in the way.”

“No, you’re not coming and that's final” He says as a knock sounds at the door. I glared with my arms crossed as Father opened the door to reveal Simon. Uncle Simon immediately pulled Farther into his arms embracing him. Father stiffened but then relaxed not hugging back but allowing Simon to continue with his hug. 

“You’ll find him. You’ll make the right decision.” Simon said and Father nodded and left. Simon smiled at us but I just glared. I knew I was being unfair and childish but at the time I did not care. Finn stood and stormed off to his room muttering some profanities under his breath. I crossed my arms and sent a glare Uncle Simon’s way and followed after Finn towards his room. As I entered his room I saw him gearing up.

“Finn? What are you doing?” I asked closing his door behind me.

“What does it look like? I am heading to the Institute. I rather be out on a mission then locked up here.” He said sliding on his thigh holster. I nodded. I watched him prepare silently as Simon started cooking in the kitchen.

“Do you really think Papa is dead?” I asked my voice quiet. Finn froze in his actions then looked at me. I hadn’t realize I had tears running down my face till Finn came over and wiped them with his shirt. 

“No Luna. I am sorry. I don’t know why I said that. Of course Papa is alive. He is a fighter just like the rest of us. Plus Valentine needs him to trade for the mortal mirror.”

“But what if Valentine finds it before we do. He won’t need Papa. He’ll kill him” I said worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. He pulled me into a hug I hugged him back.

“Everything’s going to be okay Luna. Father won’t let anything happen.” He said standing. I nodded and tied my hair back.

“Will then I am coming with you. Wait for me” I say and quickly head over to my room.

 

Alec’s POV

“I am so sorry Alec. You know we will be by your side.” Jace said as him, Izzy, and Clary sat in my office. 

“How did the kids take it?” Clary asked and I sighed.

“Finn, not so well. Luna took it better” And it’s like the two heard us talking about them because they came charging into the office in full gear. Simon trailing behind them.

“I tried to stop them but they are very persistent” Simon explained rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“We want to help” Finn said crossing his arms.

“And we are not leaving” Luna said mimicking her brothers movements. I turned to the others.

“Can you give us a moment?” I asked and they nodded. Izzy patted my shoulder and they left leaving me with my kids. 

“Guys…”

“Father, Papa is important to us too. Can’t keep us from helping.” Finn said I couldn’t help but smile. Finn may not biologically be Magnus and I’s son but he takes after us so much. He reminds me of Magnus when he is determined. The fire in his eyes gets when he is ready to argue. And how he takes after me to be a great Shadowhunter. I swear that was my thigh holster he was wearing.

“I’ll make a deal with you two” I said sitting on my desk facing the both of them. “For now, you two focus on your work. Go on missions with your team and Izzy.” They were about to protest but I held my hand up stopping them. “But you two will go with me when I either go to make the trade with the mirror or rescue Magnus” They started cheering and high fiving each other. “But you must make sure to listen to me and the others. The mission will be dangerous.” I said and they nodded and came over to hug me.

“Thank you father.” They said and I wrapped my arm around them holding them tighter.

“Come on, I have to alert the rest of the Institute of our current situation.” I said and lead them out the office.

 

Izzy’s POV

There was a lot of talk going around after Alec had shared with everyone the whole situation. Some thought Alec was working with Valentine and would give him the mortal cup. Some thought Magnus should be a sacrifice for the Downworld. Raphael sent dirty looks to anyone who agreed with that. Raphael and Alec got into a little argument when Alec said he didn’t need Raphael’s help. Raphael was very persistent on staying which irked Alec. I had to step in before it got physical. It was almost midnight and I was trying to force Alec to go home. The kids had headed back awhile ago with Simon.

“It's not fair of Simon to keep him there for so long. Plus your kids need you Alec. We are not making much progress tonight. Our best people will be out tomorrow looking for him.” I said as I sat on his desk. We had been brainstorming ways on how to find the mortal mirror and were stumped. “I mean even Raphael went home. I know you’re worried, we all are. But you have duty to your kids as a father to be there for them.” Alec gave me a small smile.

“You’re right. I should go home.” He said standing and stretching. “Do you think the kids are asleep?”

“Probably not. They are going to want updates on the situation.” I said as we exited the building.

 

Magnus’s POV

“Magnus, please wake up” A quiet voice calls. I grunt crack my bruised eyes open.. “Oh thank the angel. I thought maybe my magic wasn’t having an effect on you” 

“Dot?” I croaked fully opening my eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay. They are letting me heal you” She says as she hovers her hands hover my bruised body.

“Yeah so they can start round 4.” I mumble resting my head on my arm which was kinda hard because my hands were handcuffed. Ever since they had captured me they took daily beatings on me. I thought last time would be the last. I thought I was dead. Apparently not, since they are letting Dot heal me.

“Oh Mags I’m so sorry. I tried fighting back too but…” She trails off saying enough.

“It's okay Dot. I just hate being some damsel in distress” I say with disgust. “I mean Alec is probably a mess and is probably not getting any sleep when he needs to be.” I try to sit up and accomplish it with the help of Dot. All my major injuries healed and there are just some minor scrapes and cuts when I tell Dot to stop. She looked ready to pass out. “Rest here.” she layed down on my lap falling asleep leaving me to my thoughts.

I wonder how Finn and Luna were taking this. Were they okay? Were they eating and sleeping? Was I going to die before I see them again. I mean how was Alec suppose to find the mortal mirror. No one knew where it was. 

“Wakey wakey” Sebastian says sing songy as he slams the cell door open. Dot jumps up frightened. I turn so Dot is behind me as he walks in. 

“Don’t worry I come bearing gifts” He says placing food down on the floor. In a dog dish. I glare at him. “What? Isn’t this what you’re normal for your kind. I mean you are animals.” He says with a smirk. He notices Dot and motions to her. “Come on, play times over. He’s healed let's go” He says his tone more vicious. Dot stands and I grab her arm with my handcuffed hands. 

“It's going to be okay” I say meeting her eyes. Before she can reply she is ripped from my grip by Sebastian. 

“Trust me Warlock” He snarls, “It’s just going to get a whole lot worse if your husband doesn’t find the mirror. We won’t kill you but you will wish we did.” He says and with that he slams the cell door shut. My body sags. The defensive wall I put up fell as wretched sobs rip themselves from my mouth.

“Please… Alexander, please find me”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Thursday so here your chapter!!
> 
> I guess this a trigger warning but its just talking about trans things that some could find triggering so better to be safe than sorry.

Finn’s POV

Izzy is in charge of a group of ten Shadowhunters in training including Luna and I. She would take us out on training exercise where she would teach us skills we needed in the field. But before we could get to the field there was the thing I dreaded the most. Changing into our gear. I wear something called a binder that helps me flatten out my chest since I haven’t had my operation yet. Well one time I was changing in the guy's room and they started calling it a bra. They actually forced me out of the room and the girls wouldn’t let me change in there because I was very masculine. Luckily Uncle Jace was passing by and saw my distress and let me change in his room after yelling at the guys. Now ever since that day I change in his room.

As I walk towards the training room where we meet Izzy, Luna walked up beside me and we silently walked together. Luna and I had a special bond. We were practically parabatai without the bond. We could understand each other without saying a word. Luna and I want to become parabatai in the future like Uncle Jace and Father did.

“I’m worried about Papa” She says as we make it to the training room. We are the first ones there. “What if he isn’t able to heal himself?” she questions. 

“Luna we can’t think like that. We can’t allow doubts to cloud our minds. We need to have faith in Papa and in Father. He is going to be okay. Let's do what Dad said and just focus on our studies.” Luna just nods as the others filled in. We stick with each other when training. We are not very close with the other people in our group.

“How are my favorite people in the world?” Josh asks as he enters with his two followers. I ball my fist in anger. “ Hello girl-wanting-to-be-a-boy and Valentines spy” he says walking over to us. Josh was your grade A asshole. He was 16 (a year older than me) and loved to make our lives living hell. He believed Luna was a spy for Valentine. And well we already know what he thinks of me.

“Fuck off Josh” Luna says grabbing my hand and heading over to Izzy who had just entered. 

“Yeah run away little traitors” Josh says and i start to go back towards him to knock his teeth out but Luna pulls me back. 

“He's not worth it” She says throwing a Josh. Izzy comes over to us oblivious to what just happened.

“Okay guys, let's head up to the roof. I have an archery activity.” Izzy says clapping her hands. As we walk towards the elevator, Josh sticks his foot out to trip Luna but I see it and quickly pull her to the side and glare at Josh who just shrugs. This is how it went everyday. When we got to the roof there were targets on the rooftops of neighboring buildings. I shiver as the wind picks up a bit. “Okay everyone pick up a bow and arrow and start off by trying to hit the target on that roof.” She says pointing to the closes one.

I go to grab my arrows when I see them broken in half next to the bow. I look over to see one of Josh’s goons, Maxwell, watching me. He quickly turns away. Luna just lends me some of hers and I thank her.

“There not worth it.” She says giving me a smile as we continue our skills. Izzy walks up and down the roof as she watches each student aim and shoot. When Luna hits the target right in the center Izzy pats her head and smiles. When Izzy is out of ear sight Josh calls Luna a teacher's pet. Luna turns to him.

“How can I be a teacher's pet when I am a spy of Valentines. Being a teachers pet would bring to much attention towards me” Luna says sassily which Josh just raises is brows at.

“Are you getting smart with me brat?” He says taking a step closer. Luna takes one two. I tense in case I need to back her up. I see Maxwell and Ethan do the same. I could tell Josh’s followers were actually afraid of Luna.I mean they have a right to be. She has the powers of a Warlock and the runes of a Shadowhunter. You’d be stupid not be afraid. 

“You think because you’re father is the head of the institute you are all that. Well you’re not. You are monster like the rest of the Downworld.”

“You realize she is part Warlock right? She is also part Shadowhunter.” I say speaking up. I was sick of Josh putting my sister down like that. His cold eyes turn on me and he smirks.

“Oh give it a break” He says snickering. He motions to me and looks at his goons. “Look at her. All masculine and shit. But face it” he says turning back to me. “You’re never going to pass as a guy. People will see right through you and know you were, are, and always be a girl.” he says as he gets right up in my face. I shove him back hard. Luna moves behind him and bends over so he trips over her. Josh lands on his back and his goons laugh at him. 

“Listen her dickwad.” Luna says her gold eyes showing. “Finn is and always will be more of a man than you ever will be.” That infuriates Josh and he lunges at Luna.

“What's going on?” I here Izzy yell from the other side of the roof. She had been working with the others that she had not notice the stand off we were having. I ignore her as Josh pushes Luna hard against the ledge. I grab Josh’s collar and pull him back off of Luna. Before I can land a good punch. Izzy is pulling me by my shirt and standing between us. “Enough! What do you think you’re doing? This is unacceptable behavior!” She turns to me. “Do you think your father really wants you starting fights? He already as enough on his plate looking for Magnus.” she scolds and Josh snickers. Izzy turns her fiery eyes on him. “And you shouldn’t be snickering young man. Your parents will be hearing about this” Izzy says. Josh’s parents were one of the most respected Shadowhunter families. “The three of you are excused from this lesson to think about your actions.” I want to talk back about how he started it but I just grabbed Luna’s hand and headed towards the elevator. The elevator ride with Josh was silent but he was seething. 

When the elevator doors open he storms off. I can’t help but snort at the way he walked away. 

“We should probably get out of here for a while. If Father finds out we were excused from class we are done for.” Luna says tugging on my sleeve and I nod heading for the exit. We spent our time together just talking and enjoying eachothers presence. Before Luna the only people I had to talk to were adults. I wasn’t close with any kids near my age. And even though Luna is younger she is mature for her age. 

We decided to walk through the woods not far from enjoying the nice breeze. I lightly shove her making her squeak. She glares at me with a smirk and shoves me full force. Then we get into a small scuffle. Not looking where we were going Luna trips over root on the ground I try to grab her which causes me to roll down the small hill after her. At the bottom of the hill there is a small little lake. As we sit up I gasp as something grabs my leg. 

“Dot!” Luna gasps as she kneels beside her.

“The mirror. T-the mortal mirror is-” she struggles but then she passes out. 

“We have to get her back to the Institute. She was about to tell us where the mirror is” I say putting her arm over my shoulder trying to carrying her. Luna struggles to make a portal but eventually she manages. We walk through and we are in the main hall. Father was there with an annoyed looking Izzy. When there eyes fell on us they widened. 

“Dot!” Father says coming over to us. Izzy goes to get nurses. Father takes Dot from me and rushes her towards the infirmary. Luna stumbles exhausted from using her powers. She doesn’t use them a lot so when she does it takes a lot out of her. I let her lean on me as we head towards the infirmary. Father steps out of the infirmary.

“Father she knows where the mirror is” Luna says gaining back her strength. He nods.

“Then all we can do is wait for her to wake up. Come on let's grab some lunch. We need to talk” He says and we know it's about Josh. 

 

Raphael’s POV

“So she is our only hope of knowing where the mirror is, and she is unconscious?” I ask Izzy and she just nods. I sigh and cross my arms. “Is there a way we can speed this up? Magnus’s life is on the line. Once we get the mirror we can trick Valentine and get him back. Where is Alec anyway?’ I say anxiously. 

“He went to talk to Luna and Finn. They got into a fight with a classmate of theirs.” I frown at that.

“Why is he worried about a fight his kids got into? I bet the kids deserved it. I have seen the shit they have to deal with. Alec should be worrying about Magnus who needs” him I say walking away.

“Where are you going?” Izzy asks.

“To find Magnus myself”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a couple days late. Also heres a little warning I guess. This story isn't doing as good as the others one did when I started them. I don't know if it is me or if people lost interest but yeah. I am very busy and try to squeeze in writing so I am hoping that this does better the next couple chapters or I might have to discontinue it. So plz spread the word of this story if you want me to continue it.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is short but I promise to make up for it. I might change the schedule so I can fit more writing in.

Alec’s POV

“What did you do?” I ask as I open my door to see Raphael carrying an unconscious body over his shoulder. “Is he dead? Did you kill him?” I ask and he ignores me as he pushes himself into my apartment. 

“Uncle Raph?” Luna says as she enters the room, Finn not far behind.

“You interrupted dinner” I mumble and he plops the body on the couch.

“Raph that is a Warlock!” Luna exclaims when she sees the gills on his neck. I widen my eyes and turn to Raphael.

“What did you do to him?” I say hurrying to take his pulse. Luckily he was still breathing.

“I didn’t do anything. Word got out that Warlocks with a certain marking know where the mortal mirror is. So I used my resources and my vampires ran into Christopher here who has that marking. So he will know where the mirror is. I also have some vampires staking out some of Valentines men. See if they can follow them to where they might be holding Magnus. Your welcome” he says sitting next to the unconscious body. I glare at the vampire. I told Finn to get some blankets so Christopher would be comfortable when he wakes. 

“I had everything under control” I say once Finn and Luna go back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Raphael raises a brow at me. 

“Oh really? I have done more than you shadowhunters have in a day.” I was starting to get furious. Who did he think he was budding into my work.

“This is none of your business. I will find Magnus on my own.”

“Thats where your wrong Alec” he says his tone venomousness. “This is my business because Magnus is my family. Magnus is one of the few people I care about sad world okay. I care about your kids too. I care about their future. But I don’t care about you. And you’re doing a hell of a job finding Magnus. I mean have you done anything. Hell, do you even know if he is alive?” By the end he was fuming. I ball my fist and bite my lip trying to keep my anger down. Magnus would want us to work together.

“You’re right.” I say and all anger leaves Raphael and he looks baffled.

“Did you say I was right?” He asks and I nod. There's an awkward silence for a couple minutes then I sigh.

“Yes I did because you have done more. You have done so much more and now we have leads and stuff to go off of and I have been a terrible husband panicking and not knowing what to do” I say sitting on the loveseat next to the couch. Raphael rolls his eyes and sits on the coffee table.

“Okay I am not good at this whole advice thing but I will do my best. You’re not a terrible husband. You are the leader of the Institute, and you’re also a father. You have so many things going on. That's why you need my help” I nod. 

“Looks like we’re a team now.”

“Guess so.” He says, “but doesn’t mean I like you at all”  
“Same here”


	5. Not a chapter: Updating schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to upload the next chapter this upcoming Thursday. Im sorry but I want to write more for you guys so I am pushing the date back to Saturday so I can get a lot more in. Please don't be mad. Also I am changing from present tense to past tense because it is soooo much to easier.

Sorry and thank you all for sticking with me. I will continue to write my best for you all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am uploading this so late but I lost track of time. Plz enjoy!!

Alec’s POV 

Christopher finally woke around 11 pm. He woke with a scare and kinda went crazy when he realized he had no idea how he got here. 

“Chris calm down” Raphael said raising his hands in defense. “We are all on the same side. We hate Valentine” I nodded when Chris’s eyes fell on me. 

“I-I trust him.” He said while pointing a shaky finger at me, “He’s Magnus’s husband. But your vampires attacked me” he said sending a glare at Raphael. Raphael just shrugged.

“You know Magnus?” I asked instead getting his attention back on me. Chris nods and a small smile appears.

“He taught me everything I know. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for him” He said calming down a little. I smile sadly knowing how Magnus had touched so many people’s lives. “I’ll do anything to help” he took a seat sending a final glare at Raphael who rolled his eyes. Raphael then turned to me.

“There still blood in the fridge?”

“Magnus keeps it in the freezer for you and Simon.” I responded and he nodded heading off towards the kitchen. I sat down on the coffee table in front of Chris. “Chris, do you you know where the mortal mirror is? Valentine wants to bargain Magnus for it. Don’t worry, I don’t plan to hand it over. Just trick him into thinking I will. So do you know?” I asked and he sighed.

“Lake Lyn” he said and my eyes widened. 

“The mirror is in Lake Lyn.” he said and I felt myself freeze. 

“Alec!” Raphael exclaimed quickly coming back into the room. “I just got off the phone with one of my people. They said Valentine is in Idris.” I stood panicking. The mirror is Lake Lyn which is in Idris and so is Valentine. “We need to get a portal approved now.” I said about to rush off to get my gear. Chris rushes in front of me.

“Do you really think the Clave is going to agree to opening a portal to Idris for you for a cause like this? No, you need to go yourself. I’m still a little weak but I can call Wanda. She is a very trusted Warlock” He said and I nodded and he went to make the call while I went to the kids room. I opened there door and they fell out into the hallway.

“You listened to the whole thing?” I asked slightly annoyed.

“We’re sorry, we were worried” Luna said. Finn nodded. 

“You promised we could go with you to get Papa.” Finn said ready to argue if I went back on it. 

“I know I did. And you two better stick by my side or so help me I will never let you two out the Institute again.” I threatened and they nodded frantically. “Okay good. Get ready.” I said and and headed to my shared room with Magnus when Chris grabbed my arm. He looked panicked.

“I realized that Cat also knows that Lake Lyn is the mirror. Valentine has Cat. He is probably torturing her. She might tell by accident. Wanda is on her way now so please hurry.” I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat. 

I called Jace to let him know what was happening. Wanda arrived and we decided we would leave without Jace. Raphael also called Simon who arrived not to long after Wanda. He would be joining us instead of waiting for the others. Once Jace’s groups arrive containing of Clary, Izzy, Maia, and Luke, Wanda will portal them through and her herself will follow through.

“Please bring Magnus home to us. I know he is important to you but he is also important to us Warlocks. The whole Downworld really.” She says holding my hands and I nod. She then opens a portal and Raphael and Simon are the first to walk through. Then Finn and Luna, then me.

 

Magnus's POV

“Where is the mirror!” Sebastian yelled poking me with a long taser rod sending waves of electricity through my body. I cried out in pain and Cat who was outside of myself tried to force her way in.

“Don’t hurt him please” She sobbed, “He doesn’t know.” Sebastian turned away from and towards her pointing the rod at her.

“You might want to keep your pretty mouth shut if you don’t want to feel the pain he is going through” He seethed at her making her step back in fear. He turned back at me with a sinister smile making my stomach turn. I did my best to move backwards as he came towards me but i was hard with these handcuffs. He laughed at me as I tripped over myself. I felt my back hit the wall and he kneeled down infront of me placing the rod against my neck not pressing the button just yet.

“You know if I move the this up a little farther up” he said moving the taser up, “it could kill you.” He slowly moves his thumb towards the on button and I close my eyes preparing for death. Images of my life passed through my head. My mother's death, trying to kill myself, Camille saving me, meeting Ragnor and Raphael. Moments with Alexander, Finn, and Luna. 

“STOP! I KNOW WHERE THE MIRROR IS!” Cat yelled making Sebastian snap the rod away and charge at her. He threw the cell door open and grabbed Catarina by her hair and dragged her into the cell. They had subdued her magic so she was utterly helpless. I wanted to help but I could barely move a muscle.

“Tell me now or so help me I will…”

“LAKE LYN. THE MIRROR IS LAKE LYN.” She cried and Sebastian knocked her out and stands with a smile.

“So the mirror is in Lake Lyn” He grabs me up by my arm making me scream out in pain. 

“Come on Warlock. I need to deliver this news to father.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK
> 
> Im so sorry I left with no notice for like a month. But I'm back. Just needed a break.

Simon’s POV

“Where are we?” I asked as Alec lead the way through the woods. 

“Brocelind Woods. Its right on the outskirts of Lake Lyn.” 

“Oh. okay” I muttered as we continued walking. We had been walking for at least an hour. “Um… how big is this forest?” I asked.

“Pretty big, now can you please be quiet. We need to listen out for Circle members” Alec groaned and I huffed but kept quiet. Raphael silently grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I could help the smile that appeared on my face. I felt bad for being happy in a situation like this. I had Raphael. He is safe. He isn’t kidnapped by some crazy lunatic.

“Guys wait” Finn said pulling on my sleve getting my attention. “You hear that?” 

“Circle members. They know where here” Wanda said, “We must be close” Then we spotted them.

“Over there” I pointed out. The Circle members were charging right at us.

“And behind us” Raphael said. We then realized they were charging at us from all sides. Alec turned to Luna and Finn.

“Do not leave my side. If we get separated work together” The both nodded. Wanda and Alec started to take out the ones at a distance. Raphael, Luna, Finn, and I took out the ones that got a little close.

I wasn’t the best fighter but I could hold my own. This one circle member and I had been fighting each other for a while. He was much more built than I was but was slower. He somehow managed to pin me down to the ground. His knife to my throat. So much chaos was going on it was hard to notice us. He smirked as he raised his knife. But then something wrapped around his neck pulling him back. I look up to see Izzy pull her whip back sending the man flying. She winks at me then runs off to aid others. I quickly get to my feet and noticed Alec and Jace fighting side by side. They had arrived.

Clary and Maia were standing close together fighting. Maia in her wolf form biting off limb after limb. I turned to my right to see Luke and Raphael fighting off a three members. I then notice someone out the corner of my eye making a run for it. It was Sebastian. Everyone was to busy in there own battles. Sebastian had activated his heightened speed rune. I rushed after him using my vampire speed. He disappeared through the trees but I followed after him. The sounds of the fight drowning out. But using my vampire hearing I heard Raphael speak my name. I would make it back to him.

 

 

Magnus POV

Sebastian threw me in a cell with Cat when he got word that Alec and the others were beating the Circle members. He went to go out there himself. Cat was still unconscious. I pulled at the collar on my neck. It sent shocks through me making me gasp in pain. If I were to use my powers it would activate and send waves of pain through me. What an upgrade. I stood and started pacing the cell. I had to get Cat and I out. Valentine hadn’t been here in days so I wouldn’t have to deal with him, just the few Circle members stationed here. I could use my powers but I can only take so much pain.

“M-Magnus?” Catarina croaked and I rushed over to her.

“Shh darling don’t speak. I am here. I am right here.” I said pushing a strand back behind her ear. 

“I’m s-sorry” She said trying to sit up. I let her put her weight on me. 

“Don’t be, we aren’t dying yet and definitely not in these grey grim walls. If I die it's going to be in my dear Alexander's arms.” I said helping her stand. I helped her lean on the wall.

“What are you going to do?” she asked her voice finally coming back.

“Making a portal.” Cat shook her head in disbelief. “If I pass out from the pain it will be up to you to make sure we make it to the other side.” Cat just laughed and steadied herself on her feet.

I took a deep breathed and started to form the portal. Waves of unbelievable pain kept telling me to give up. I screamed so loud my voice went hoarse but I didn’t stop making the portal. All I could imagine was Alexander, Luna, Finn and all the others I would see again. 

“You can stop Magnus you did it” Cat yelled and my world went dark.  
…

I was awoken by being dropped. I groaned as I got to my knees.

“Stay away from us” I heard Cat say. I looked up and saw her facing off a Circle member. Her collar was off and she was using her powers to defeat the member. She brushed dust of her and turned to me. “Finally, you’re awake. Do you know how heavy you are?” She said helping me up. 

“I am sorry darling that I was unconscious after screaming ins pain after opening a portal.” I said sass obvious in my tone. 

“Come on, we need to get farther from the cabin. Lets never go back there” I nodded and she continued, “Also heard from that guy that Alec and the others are deeper in the forest heading towards the cabin. So we will run into them soon.” I smiled widened at the idea of seeing Alexander and the others again.

“Well come on, its getting dark let's go.” I said then a bush to the right rustled.

“Fucking Warlocks have me running through these woods trying to find you” Sebastian said as he stepped out from the bush. Cat and I take a step back as he takes a step closer. He throws a punch that I am able to block. Alexander had been giving combat lessons so I wouldn’t just rely on my magic. I wasn’t to bad. Cat dodged a leg sweep and kicked his thigh and I threw a good punch to his jaw.

“Take that jerk” Cat said as she elbowed him in the back making him fall to the ground. Sebastian rolls to his back and pulls out a knife aiming to throw it at Cat but she kicks it out of his hand. I kick Sebastian's head knocking him out.

“We need to move” i said grabbing her hand and making a run for it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with another update!! Im hopefully going to have the next chapter out for Christmas. If not Happy Holidays!!

Catarina’s POV

 

“Magnus we need to rest. Both of us are exhausted.” I said grabbing Magnus’s arm to stop him from walking. It was dark out. Probably around 2am and we still had not come across Alec and the others. I could tell Magnus was losing hope of ever finding them, 

“We have to keep going” He said yanking his arm from my grip and started walking again. I didn’t move and crossed my arms. Magnus stopped walking and sighed when he realized I hadn’t moved. He turned back to me, his cat eyes bright in the dark. We were able to remove the restricting collar but Magnus was not strong enough to use any magic. Not even to glamor his eyes.

“I hate when you’re right” He said walking towards me and I hugged him.

“We’re going to find them. They are alive and well. It's dark so they are probably sleeping someplace around here.” I said and pulled away. He managed a small smile.

“Come on, let's find a place to rest” Magnus said.

….

We had finally found a place about 20 minutes later. There were two large fallen trees by some bushes. We quickly settled down and tried our best to catch some shut eye. We sat shoulder to shoulder as we leaned against one of the fallen trees. I felt myself drift away as Magnus used my shoulder for a pillow.

 

I was pretty sure I was asleep for at least 10 minutes before I was rudely awakened by being yanked up by the arm. When I finally got my bearings I saw Magnus coming at the person who grabbed me up. Magnus was holding a huge stick. I eyed the arm holding me to the face of the person. Sebastian. I quickly dodged out of the way when Magnus swung at Sebastian. 

“I have had enough of you Warlocks. I don’t care if father says we need you or not. I am ending this now” he said stopping the stick from making contact. He threw it at Magnus who barely dodged it. I bit Sebastian's arm and he finally let go of me. He punched my cheek hard making me fall back into a tree hitting my head. My vision was blurry and sounds were distorted as I got to my feet.

Magnus was mid struggle with Sebastian. Magnus movements were not as fluid as Sebastian's but he was able to hold his own. He was more defending then attacking. As I tried to make my way over to them something whizzed by me making me fall. But instead of hitting ground someone caught me. I looked up to see a young man with glasses who wore a worried expression on his face.

“I got you” he said helping me sit up. I look over to where Magnus and Sebastian where to see someone had joined the fight. I narrowed my eyes and let out a quiet gasp.

“Raphael?” Raphael was a much better fighter than Magnus. He was able to match Sebastian's speed and even got a few good hits in.

“Yeah that’s my boyfriend.” The young man said helping me stand. He face became clearer.

“Simon” I said in realization. I threw myself at him hugging him tightly. We were saved. 

“Yeah I don’t think we officially met.” He said. 

“Cat” Magnus yelled and Simon and I pulled away to see Sebastian aiming his knife right for us. I froze as I saw the knife coming for me. Then at the last second I was pushed aside and the knife made contact with Simon’s chest. An horrible indescribable sound left Raphael’s mouth as he rushed towards Simon who collapsed. Sebastian, who was injured took that as a time to escape. I knew I should’ve at least tried to go after him but I was in a daze.

“Remove the knife” Magnus instructed Raphael. 

“I can use some of my energy which I gained back to heal the wound. He looks like it didn’t puncture the heart which is good. So we have time to heal it” I quickly went over to Simon and held his hand as Raphael pulled out the knife. Simon groaned in pain.

“Los siento, mi amor” Raphael muttered and Magnus went to work healing him. Magnus looked unwell by the time he finished healing Simon. Simon sat up and quickly wrapped his arms around Raphael who returned the hug. They pulled apart and Raphael placed a quick kiss on Simon cheeks before he turned towards Magnus and I. I was practically supporting Magnus who used the amount of energy he gained back to heal Simon. “I can’t believe we actually found you two.” He said in disbelief.

“I am just thankful you found us when you did. I might’ve been a goner if we kept fighting like that” Magnus said, his speech a little slow from the lack of energy.

“Simon and I were on watch while the others slept when our hearing picked up the struggle. We knew it was you guys and we decided we could handle it ourselves. Alec had just gone to sleep 10 minutes before after looking everywhere for you.” At the mention of Alec, Magnus perked up.

“Oh my dear Alexander. I can’t wait to see him and get back home with the kids.”

“Oh, Finn and Luna are here” Simon said as we all got to our feet. Magnus froze.

“Finn and Luna are here? Alexander brought them?” He asked cautiously. Simon frowned.

“Yes.”

“He brought them here knowing that it would be dangerous.” 

“Well your kids didn’t really give him a choice.”

“They’re stubborn like you” Simon added and Magnus just shook his head.

“After I reunite with my Alexander I’m going to kill him.”

…

We had been walking for at least another two hours before Simon spoke up.

“We are close. We were sleeping not to far from this clearing.” He said looking around.

“The clearing is huge. Lets not stay out in the open for so long” Magnus said.

“Look over there” I said pointing across the clearing. A figure appeared from behind the trees. He started running towards us. I had no clue who it was but the others did. 

“Finn” Magnus called voice cracking. 

“Papa!” The boy yelled and Magnus went to meet him halfway. During captivity Magnus told me about Finn who I sadly never got to met. Finn threw his arms around Magnus and even though I am pretty sure he is around 15 or 16 Magnus picked him up. I watched with a smile on my face. The others and I headed towards them.

“Oh my dear baby boy” Magnus said as he planted a kiss on Finn’s cheek.

“I thought you were dead” Finn whispered clinging to Magnus.

“I’m okay. Where are the ot-” but before Magnus could continue a young girl called out “Papa” and bolted. My heart clenched as I saw Luna running towards us. It had been forever since I last saw her. Magnus kneeled down and and so did Finn as Luna madeit over to us. She was engulfed by the two and she was rambling about how much she missed him. She rested her head on his shoulder when her eyes met mine. Then widen and she quickly kissed Magnus on the cheek and made her way towards me. I quickly hugged her and she hugged back tighter.

“You’re alive. You’re okay” She repeated.

“I am now” I stood as she went back to join her brother and Papa. Raphael came over to hug me. We never got to properly reunite. Back in the days it was always Magnus, Raphael, Ragnor, and I. We were inseparable.

“I am so glad you’re okay.” He said pulling away. I smiled wiping my tears away.

“Magnus!” A voice calls from across the clearing. We all looked and Magnus stood.

“Alexander” he whispered.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for good guys. I'm sorry I disappeared on you but I needed to take a break because a lot of things were happening in my life and also major writers block. This chapter is short and sweet. Its the last one of this story but I will be writing more in this series. 
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY PROMPTS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS!!!
> 
> Even if it isn't shadowhunters related. I am in a lot of fandoms such as kpop, marvel, dc, etc.

Alec’s POV

 

“Magnus!” I called as soon I found where Finn and Luna had run off to. He stood and turned towards me. Before I knew it my legs were carrying me towards him. I don’t think I have ever ran so fast so in my life. 

“My dear Alexander” He said as he met me halfway. I held him so tight and I didn’t intend on letting him go. I felt him shake in my arms as he silently broke down in my arms.

“Shhh, I got you. You’re safe.” I said and he just held me tighter. Finn and Luna came over to join the hug. We finally pulled away from each other and Magnus was wiping his tears. He hugged Luna who was clinging to him. He then looked to me with an annoyed expression.

“I can’t believe you allowed Finn and Luna to come with you during this mission. It is way too dangerous.”

“Our kids are very stubborn like someone I know” I teased and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I hate to break this reunion up but we are still in danger. I say we get a portal back to the institute and then send out the best of the best Shadowhunters to guard Lake Lyn till we can get Valentine.” Jace said with Izzy nodding along. 

“Sounds like a plan” I said then looked to Wanda. She nodded. She was about to open the portal when Simon ran pushing her to the ground.

“Get down now!” he yelled and I shoved Magnus and the kids down as an arrow passed right by my head.

“We need to get cover now.” I said as Izzy helped me up.

“Go now. Stay low” Alec said as we rushed out of the clearing. When we made it out the clearing Wanda stood there.

“I’m going to make a portal but I’ll need cover” She said as she dodged an arrow coming her way. I nodded and started taking out circle members with my bow. Luna and Finn are the first ones through the portal. Then the rest of us followed suit and made our way quickly through the portal. Before the portal could close one circle member made it through the portal. Gasps and screams were heard from other shadowhunters as they rushed for weapons. The member quickly made an attack for the nearest person which had been Izzy. Izzy was still getting up and catching her barings and wasn't aware of her immediate danger. I called out her name hoping to get her to move. Before the circle member could strike her Finn used all his strength slamming his body against his knocking them both to the ground. Jace quickly got to Finn’s side to aide him. 

“Take him to a cell” I ordered a nearby Shadowhunter. She nodded and rushed over to help Jace. I stood making sure everyone was okay. 

“Finn you’re amazing” Izzy said kissing his cheek. I smiled at them and looked to Magnus who was helping Wanda up who was exhausted from using her powers. I went over to help him. 

 

“She’ll be fine. We need to get her to my place where i can watch her.”

“I'll get a portal approved. You are all too weak to open one yourselves” I kissed his cheek then left to get a portal approved.

 

 

Luna’s POV  
2 hours later

We were back at the loft. We hadn’t been here since we were attacked. I could tell Papa missed it alot by the way his eyes lit up as we entered the apartment.

“Can we move back in?” Finn asked as he jumped on the couch. “I hate the Institute” 

“Would it be safe?” Father asked Papa who placed Wanda on the other couch. I went to get a blanket for her.

“With Cat and Wanda around our wards would be unbreakable.” Papa said thoughtfully. And I also hate the Institute” 

“Then looks like we’re moving back home” Father said with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and supporting this series. If you want to make sure to be updated when I post chapters make sure to bookmark it. If you enjoyed then please leave kudos. Feel free to ask questions in the comments or just leave a comment.


End file.
